


New Chapter of Life Begins

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Total fluff piece of the progression of Byleth's pregnancy“We’re having a baby,” Dimitri repeated softly watching Byleth nod.  A chuckle erupted from him as he swept her into the air and hugged her.  “This is wonderful!  I love you,” he murmured against her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	New Chapter of Life Begins

Dimitri frowned as he tried not to panic that Byleth seemed to have just vanished. Every place she usually snuck off to for peace and quiet was void of her presence. “Dedue, when did you see her last?”

“When she left your study right after you two had your lunch.” Dedue was well aware that Dimitri was beginning to feel panic, but he could offer no information. “The chamber maid had not seen her since mid-morning.”

“Go check with the stable and guards to see if she decided to go out for a ride without telling us!” Dimitri turned now, adding, “I’m going to go change and head out to search.” Dimitri took the stairs leading up to their room two at a time. He could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest with building anxiety. She never left without telling him where she was going. Fear of a possible kidnapping began to creep over him.

He pushed open the door to their bedroom and heaved a sigh of relief as his eye fell on Byleth, curled up on the bed, sound asleep. Carefully, closing the door, he crossed the room as his mind began to shift to concern. She never napped. Ever. The thought of checking the bedroom for her hadn’t even crossed his mind. Leaning down, his hand lightly touched her cheek and then moved to feel her forehead for signs of fever. Her eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at her as he sat down next to her.

“You had me terrified that something had happened to you,” he admitted softly as her hand stretched out to rest on his leg. “We couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I’m sorry,” she said as she moved now to put her head on his leg. “I just felt so tired and thought I would just relax for a few minutes and then get back to some work. I guess I fell asleep.”

His brow furrowed as he stroked his fingers over her forehead, pushing her hair away from her eyes. “Are you not feeling well, my beloved?”

“I feel fine, just felt tired. No need to worry. Perhaps, I didn’t sleep as well last night as I thought I did.”

He moved to lean down and press a kiss to her lips. “You really scared me, Byleth. I have half the staff searching the castle for you. Dedue is out questioning the guards now.”

Her lower lip pouted out now. “I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.” She pushed up now and slid to the side of the bed. “I’ll go let everyone know I am safe and sound while you go let Dedue know I am here, just being lazy.” She leaned into Dimitri now and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “So sorry, my love.”

He smiled now and welcomed her kiss. “I forgive you. Just don’t do it again.”

She lightly laughed. “Never.”

Byleth sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor while her mind worked on why she was feeling so sick. It had been a couple weeks since she caused a panic by napping in the afternoon. No more afternoon naps, but she had been going to bed earlier. She turned her head and looked at Dimitri soundly sleeping wondering when he had finally come to bed. He hadn’t even disturbed her when he came in that she could recall. Odd. Her eyes widened as a wave of nausea hit her, and she bolted to the bathroom barely making it to the wash basin. 

Dimitri bolted up, he turned his head toward the bathroom hearing Byleth’s coughing. In moments, he was on his feet. “You are sick,” he said as he cleared the door to the bathroom.

Byleth raised her hand to halt him. “Stop. It’s horrible, don’t come any closer,” she groaned as she wretched again.

Ignoring her, he came into the room, picked up a wash cloth and dipped it into the water pitcher. “I am going to send for Mercedes,” he said as he carefully ran the cloth over her face. “There is something going on, Byleth. I can’t stand to see you in distress.”

She drew a deep breath and leaned against him, closing her eyes while she enjoyed his patience lightly dabbing the cool cloth over her face. With a steady motion, he tossed the cloth aside and lifted her into his arms to deposit her back on the bed. He pulled the covers up over her and leaned in to kiss her before pointing a finger at her. “Stay put.” He began pulling on his trousers. “I will be back as soon as get a messenger on the way.”

“Thank you, Dimi,” she sighed as she relaxed into her pillows and closed her eyes.

“How long has she been feeling sick, Dimitri?” Mercedes asked as they climbed the stairs. 

“Just this morning that I am aware of. Other than being oddly tired for her, she has been as usual.” It seemed to take forever for his messenger to return with Mercedes. Half the day had gone by, and in the meantime, Byleth had made several attempts to do some work. It wasn’t until he had actually carried her back to the bedroom, slung over his shoulder, that she decided she had best stay there. “Well, come to think of it, her appetite isn’t as robust.”

He pushed open the bedroom door to find the room empty. “Damn,” he quietly swore. “Now where has she gone?”

“She hasn’t dared to go anywhere,” Byleth informed as she stepped out of the bathroom. A smile curled her lips, “Hello, Mercedes, it is so nice to see you, though I wish it wasn’t because Dimitri is in a tailspin.”

Dimitri heaved a sigh, “You are not normal, Byleth. Humor me, and let Mercedes check to see if she can help you or if we need the physician to come.”

Mercedes chuckled now. It was common knowledge, with those close to the King and Queen, that the pair doted on each other. The thought that his Queen might be ill was clearly a heavy weight on Dimitri. “You go find something to occupy your mind for a bit while I talk to Byleth.”  
Byleth and Mercedes spent the first several minutes of their visit just catching up and sharing bits of gossip. Byleth was thrilled when Mercedes pulled a pouch full of her cookies from her bag. “Oh, thank you! No one makes these cookies as tasty as you do.” She shoved one in her mouth and smiled. “I hope Ashe wasn’t too upset that you were summoned here without notice.”

“Of course not. He would have come with me but there was already a meeting he called together beginning, and the messenger Dimitri sent was anxious about having to wait.”

Chuckling, Byleth said, “I am sure the messenger was instructed to bring you as soon as he saw you even if he needed to hog tie you to do it.” She shook her head now. “Dimitri is so worried, so I guess we better get this over with.”

Dimitri was clearing the top of the stairway when he heard Mercedes saying, “I’ll just leave some teas to help with the nausea with the staff. You’ll be great, Byleth.” She turned and smiled at Dimitri. “I’m all done. Go on in. She’s anxious to see you.”

“She’s okay?”

“She’s fine, Dimitri. Go see her.”

Byleth was just pulling on her shoes when Dimitri entered the room. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I was coming to see you, your Majesty.” The smile on her face reached her eyes as she walked over to Dimitri and stretched to her toes while pulling him down so she could kiss him.

“I don’t understand,” Dimitri said as his hands slipped around her waist. “You seem fine now. Mercedes must have had some miracle cure.” He smiled at her. “You look so happy.”

“I am.” She took his hand in hers and pressed it to her abdomen. “I’m not sick, Dimi, we are going to have a baby.”

Stunned, he stared at her for a moment before his hand slowly moved on her stomach. “We’re having a baby,” he repeated softly watching her nod. A chuckle erupted from him as he swept her into the air and hugged her. “This is wonderful! I love you,” he murmured against her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Dimitri will be thrilled that everything is finally in order now, and I can step away. This duty should have been yours all along, Seteth.”

Seteth smiled at her. “I appreciate that, Byleth, but we will all miss your presence here. Although the entire kingdom will be anxiously awaiting the birth of the new prince or princess.”

“Oh, yes!” Flayn chimed in. “I can’t wait to see the new baby when born.” She looked at Seteth. “We will go to the castle when the baby comes, won’t we?”

Seteth laughed now. “Of course, we will.”

“I look forward to it,” Byleth answered. “Now, I had best start this trip so we aren’t out into the morning hours.” She looked over at Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid awaiting her departure to escort her back to the castle. “Although, I already have the best escort the kingdom has to offer, so I anticipate an easy trip.”

Byleth made her way to the awaiting horses and accepted Sylvain’s assistance to mount. Even though she still had three months to go, her belly was pleasantly rounding now, and she more readily accepted the assistance offered her. “Let’s go,” she said as she waved goodbye to Flayn and Seteth.

Her stepping away as Archbishop had been a while in the making, but the pending birth had sped the task along. She was thrilled that Seteth had agreed to take over with the understanding that she would still be consulted for some matters and an active member of the church. Now, she could concentrate more on castle matters and her growing family.

The trip back to the castle had been surprisingly easy and enjoyable as the group shared conversation and joked. Byleth still found the way the three bickered and teased each other highly entertaining, knowing that their bond was one that would clearly endure no matter the circumstances. 

It was well into the evening when they finally made it into the castle walls. Byleth was hulking into her cape and hood against the cold as they entered. She wasn’t expected back until next week, but she couldn’t wait any longer to get back to Dimitri. A month away was too long, and Dimitri had sulked the whole day she left. To surprise him, she sent for her escorts and swore them to secrecy.

“Thank you all so much,” she said quietly as they entered the main room. “You all know where your rooms are. I am going up to bed.”

“Any time, Byleth, you know that,” Felix was saying.

“I do.” She moved to hug each one of them before she turned and headed up the stairs. 

The light filtering from the crack in the door of Dimitri’s study made her smile. No doubt he spent late nights toiling away rather than going to bed. She dropped her hood now and slowly walked to the study, pushing the door open. There he was, busy with quill in hand. “Hello, my Dimi,” she softly greeted as she stepped in.

Dimitri only hesitated a moment before bolting up and closing the gap between them. “You’re back early!” He gathered her to him and showered her with kisses before releasing her to pull her cape aside and settle his hand on her belly. “You’ve grown,” he softly confirmed and smiled as he felt a kick. “Who made the trip back with you?”

“The usual band of your corhorts,” she supplied as she leaned into his embrace and yawned. “They are staying the night, so you can thank them in the morning. It was a smooth trip, but I am tired.”

He lifted her into his arms, cradling her against him. “Say no more, my beloved. We shall retire together.” Walking to their room, he tipped his head against hers. “I missed you so much.”

Byleth undressed and smiled at Dimitri as he relaxed back on their bed watching her. “You’re staring.”

“I am. I can’t help myself.” His eye settled on her growing belly. “You look beautiful.” He smiled as she crawled onto the bed and snuggled in next to him. “I’m afraid if I blink, I will wake up in my study hunched over my desk all alone.”

“I assure you, that will not happen.” Her hand slipped over his chest now enjoying the feel of his warm skin against her palm. Her hand slowly drifted downward now lightly brushing over his growing arousal getting the satisfying grunt from him she was hoping for.

“Byleth, I am not so sure…”

“Well, I am. Manuela said it would be okay as long as I am having no problems and you don’t squish me.” 

“Y—you asked Manuela?”

“Of course. You wanted me to have her check on me while I was there. So, I asked her.” She moved now, straddling him, she perched herself on his abdomen and stared down at him. “I intend to have my way with you, Majesty, and though you may want to protest, your…ummmm….appendage betrays you,” she added wickedly

His mouth twitched into a smile. “I missed you so much,” he said with a chuckle as his hands tenderly moved now to brush over her breasts. “You can have anything you want, my beloved.”

“All I want, is you.” She leaned forward to kiss him before aligning him to her entrance and slowly pushing down. His moan of pleasure was just what she was longing to hear and slowly rocked her hips as she held herself up with a hand planted on each of his shoulders. 

His hands held her hips as she rocked and moved controlling the depth in which she took him in. She sighed and moaned while rocking his length slowly inside of her. He moved his hand and pressed his thumb against her clit, slowly circling it to tease her into the release he knew she so desperately wanted.

Byleth leaned forward to kiss him, feeling her belly pushing into his. She pushed back up, tipping her head back, she closed her eyes and sighed as he worked her to the point of release. He felt her clench and spasm against him and wanted to take over at this point but was afraid of hurting her. She pushed more upright and picked up her rhythm until she felt his fingers dig into her hips and a deep groan pour from him in release. 

She moved beside of him now and gathered the edge of the sheet to clean up as she smiled at him. “You are just what the doctor ordered. I shall sleep much better tonight.” She tossed the sheet aside and snuggled against him. “I’m so happy to be home with you. Good night, my Dimi. I love you.”

“Good night, beloved. I love you more.”

Dimitri reached up and wiped the beading sweat from Byleth’s brow. Labor was progressing, and he was happy that the midwife had agreed to let him linger with her. A long slow breath escaped Byleth’s lips as she rested back on the pillows. 

“That was a big one,” she sighed and looked at Dimitri. “Coming closer now.” Her hand reached up to touch his cheek. “Think you’re going to make it?”

He smiled at her, amazed that she was keeping her sense of humor while her body was contracting in pain. “I will, if you will.”

“Deal.” Her fingers began to tighten around Dimitri’s hand as another contraction was already beginning to build.

“You will need to leave us after this contraction is over, your Majesty. We are almost there,” the midwife directed.

He nodded understanding while he frowned at Byleth’s expression of distress while her fingers dug into his hand. “Everything is going fine, right?”

“It is, Majesty. She is doing great. Not much longer now.”

When Byleth rested back and released her grip on his hand, he bent to press a kiss against her forehead and moved to whisper in her ear. “I love you, my beloved. I won’t be far.”

Dimitri joined the gathering of the Blue Lions in the room across the hall from the one they had set aside for the birthing. This was Mercedes cue to go in to assist the midwife, and she smiled at him as she walked to the door. “She will be just fine, Dimitri. Don’t worry.” He nodded and she went on her way.

Ashe looked at Sylvain and Ingrid now. “So, when are you two getting married?”

“Us? You’re kidding, right?” Ingrid said with a laugh as she looked at Sylvain.

“Come on, we all know better,” Annette chimed in. “If I was able to get this one, you two can certainly admit that you will be the next.” She leaned against Felix now.

“Not much longer,” Sylvain said. “Still working on tearing down her defenses. Just about there.” He reached out and pulled Ingrid against him then draped his arm over her shoulders.

Ingrid looked up at him and smiled in spite of herself.

Dimitri stared at the door. The next time it opened, he knew it would be to tell him he was now a father. The very thought was unsettling. Was he even ready for this responsibility? Was he even worthy? He knew Byleth would admonish him for these thoughts and attempted to banish them from his head.

“Dimitri!” Sylvain prompted after they had attempted to talk to him for several minutes. “You gonna make it buddy?”

He nodded now. “It just seems to be taking so long.”

“She’s having a baby, not baking a cake,” Annette pointed out.

“Only you would compare childbirth to sweets,” Felix pointed out.

“Mercedes brought some treats with her, didn’t she Ashe?” Annette’s attention had shifted now from the birth to cakes.

Ashe chuckled. “Yes, she was baking all day yesterday in anticipation. She’s really been excited to help with this birth.”

Dimitri stood now and paced a few minutes before opening the door. When he did, he heard the cry of a baby and turned to look at everyone, his smile growing. He looked across the hall at the closed door listening to the loud cry of his baby, while everyone cheered their congratulations.

Mercedes stepped out of the room and smiled at Dimitri as she pulled the door closed. “Congratulations, Daddy. Your daughter has arrived.”

“A daughter?”

Mercedes nodded. “A princess. She is beautiful and very vocal, as you can hear. Gretchen is just checking her over and then you can meet her. Byleth is doing just fine and is anxious to see you, so I will let you know as soon as you can come in.” She turned and disappeared back into the room chuckling at the loud crying still filling the room.

“A daughter,” Dimitri repeated as he looked at everyone. He pointed at Sylvain. “Stay away from her,” he chided as they all shared a laugh.

The door opened and Mercedes stepped out holding the little bundle and smiled. “Byleth insisted that you not wait any longer to meet your daughter.” She closed the gap and looked up at Dimitri. 

He stared down at the tiny pink baby now sleeping. A cloud of pale blonde fuzz on her head. “She’s so small.”

Mercedes laughed. “She’s supposed to be. Take her.”

He looked around at everyone, at a loss for how to handle something so delicate. “I don’t think I can.”

“Of course, you can,” Ashe said. “Just be careful of her head. She really is beautiful, isn’t she.”

“Take her, Dimitri,” Mercedes prompted. 

Mercedes helped Dimitri take the tiny infant and watched him stare at her a moment before he cuddled her close, a tear slipping from his eye. “There you go, your Majesty,” she said as she patted his arm. “Now, go see Byleth.” She opened the door just as the midwife was heading out with a bundle of laundry.

“Congratulations, your Majesty.” Gretchen said as she stepped out. “Perfect delivery and a healthy girl.”

“Thank you,” he said as he slowly walked into the room and stared at Byleth. She was resting back on a pile of pillows and smiled broadly when she saw him.

“Hello, Dimi,” she said softly. “I see you have two have met.”

He moved to sit beside her as she shifted over and carefully handed their daughter to her. “Good job, my queen.”

“She is perfect.” Byleth looked at Dimitri. “You’re not disappointed you have a daughter and not a son?”

“Not in the least,” he said as he captured her chin and tipped her head so he could kiss her. “She is beautiful.” He reached over and slowly trailed his finger down the infant’s cheek smiling when she twitched. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I am great. A bit tired, but I feel fine.” She looked at the baby quietly sleeping in her arms. “Princess Alexia Lara Blaiddyd.”

Dimitri smiled. “And a new chapter in our lives begins.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write the family three years from this piece. Feel free to check it out with 3 yr old Alexia and young prince Leon. https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721845


End file.
